1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a bubble-blowing apparatus and, more particularly to such a bubble-blowing apparatus, which has an attachment detachably secured thereto and carrying a game toy.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bubble-blowing apparatus generally comprises a fluid container holding a bubble fluid, and an applicator for picking up the bubble fluid from the fluid container for blowing bubbles. The fluid container has an opening through which the applicator is inserted into the fluid container to pick up the bubble fluid. This design of bubble-blowing apparatus becomes useless when the bubble fluid used up.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a bubble-blowing apparatus, which can be used as a toy when the bubble fluid used up. According to one aspect of the present invention, the bubble-blowing apparatus comprises a fluid container holding a bubble fluid, an applicator for picking up the bubble fluid for blowing bubbles, and an attachment detachably mounted on the front side of the fluid container and having a toy provided at the front side. According to another aspect of the present invention, the toy can be a maze, a picture puzzle, a drawing board, or any of a variety of intelligent toys.